A night of pleasure
by mikytenoh
Summary: This short story it's place after Princess Kakyuu appear in front of the Star Lights. Usagi sleeps in her room, while Seiya is watching her. Because is very attracted to her, Seiya can't stay and just watch, so he entered in Usagi's room and begin to touch her and that awakes Usagi. What happens next, I leave you to discover by read this story. Please read and review.


_**A night of pleasure**_

_Seiya stood beneath the patio the juted out from Usagi's bedroom and contemplated his delemia. Since chosing this form to use on earth, he had felt parts of him stir, most of the time he was  
use to his sailor form. But for the task of finding Kakyuu, their natural forms worked better._

_He still wasn't completly sure what he was doing here even as he jumped the fence and found his way up onto the balcony and looked in to Usagi's bedroom. She was sleeping untop the covers, still wearing her school uniform, the skrit positioned in a way that made her underware visable to him, and benath the panties a view of pale yellow hair._

_Seiya felt himself harden painfuly and his desire for the nimble young blond increased. He slowly opened the glass door and stepped, quietly into the room. After shuting the door he walked to the edge of her bed and studied her._

_Seiya put his hand to Usagi's cheek, finding the sleeping face almost child like, he lowered his mouth to her's and just as he was about to kiss it, she awoke._

_"Seiya!" She exclamied, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I just wanted to see you," He said, stroking her cheek, while thinking he would much prefer seeing her naked and panting beanth him._

_"Oh, okay" Usagi said, shifting in the bed unknownly giving Seiya and even better view underneath her skirt. _

_Seiya gulped and reached out and ran his hand down her body and underneath her skrit, feeling the silk panties and the tight young girl they barely covered._

_"Seiya!" Usagi sweaked in a breathless tone that told him, that despite herself she was getting turned on._

_"I just want to touch you, Odango, God please let me touch you. . ." He finished and started to kiss her neck and the breasts that were visable through her school shirt._

_"Then touch me gently." Usagi said, sighing leaning her head back. She had just woken  
from a dream of Mamo-chan and the passion they had shared together the night before he left for America. Although she was lothe to admit it, the months without his hard cock thrusting inside of her had made her horny as all hell, and now she didn't care who she had here, she just wanted to fuck something._

_Seiya smiled and kissed her deaply, sliping his fingers into her underware and into the  
tight pussy, finding an Usagi more turned on than she let on. Usagi gasped, but didn't protest as Seyia pulled off her white bunny panties and fingered her deeper. She graped his vest and shirt and pulled them off._

Seiya groaned and felt his cock getting stiffer and growing even more. He felt already about to lose it when Usagi unziped his pants. He broke away for a second to stirp infront of her allowing her a few of him, fullbodied and naked. His hard penis at full atention.

_Usagi gasped, "It's huge! It's bigger than Mamo-chan's"_

_"Good," Seiya said leaning close to Usagi, "That means I'll get more of you than he does."_

_Usagi looked shocked as she saw the huge ten inch cock pulse and grow even longer infront  
of her eyes. Over come with desire she wrapped her lips around it and started to suck and nibble. Wanting more than anything to taste every inch of his godlike body. Seiya felt himself hovering dangoursly close to the edge of a violent orgasm, and wanting to cum inside Usagi he forced her to pull away, pushed her to her back pulled up her skirt and thrust his huge throbing cock all the way into Usagi's extremely tight pussy._

_Usagi's quick sound of protest turned into a scream of passion as she felt all ten inches of him push against the very wall of her._

_Seiya was losing control, every muscle inside Usagi was spasming and squezing around his already painfuly hard cock, that seemed to be getting harder with each thrust he took inside her young, tight body._

_Usagi was screaming and painting as she felt herself come, "Seyia!" She screamed, "Harder! Do it harder, please! I want to feel you even more inside of me."_

_Seyia smiled and looked into her lusty blue eyes and thrust inside her so hard that he felt himself pounding against the very depths of her. He reached under her shirt and grapped her breast and squezed and stroaked, he slowed down then rolled her on her stomach holding her tight teenage ass up to meet his even harder thrusts._

_As Seyia felt himself come closer and closer to the edge he listened to Usagi's screams and  
moans and thrust even deeper and harder, somehow wanting to go where no man had ever placed himself._

_He then felt himself explode inside of her, "ODANGOO!" he screamed feeling his cock spasm  
and spill its seed inside of her, at the same moment she came as well._

_"Mamo-chan!" she shouted, the name of her last lover coming to her lips as she reached an extremely violent orgasm. She fell down onto the now stained bed, Seiya falling on top of her._

_"What did you call me?" Seiya asked, feeling irked that even after a fuck like that she could only think about her loser boyfriend._

_"Sorry," Usagi said, "but he's all I can think about."_

_"We have all night for you to change that, and for you to call out my name instead of his." Seiya said into her ear, while petting the blond hair that had flown lose from her pony tails._

_"More?" Usagi asked shocked?_

_"Until you can't take it anymore Odango, I'm going to break you tonight," he said turning her  
over and pining her hands down, "first I'm going to teach you how to scream my name when you  
come." He said placing his penis between her legs, already hard again he shoved into her._

_"All night. . ." Usagi gasped, and fell back to the pleasure that Seiya gave with each thrust. . ._


End file.
